Reassurance
by Shadowgirl1
Summary: One-shot. Mission and post-mission causes two men of Weiss to turn to each other for reassurance. YoKen: shounen ai and angst


"Reassurance"

The trees fluttered gently in the summertime breeze, sprinkling petals onto the darkened streets. The beautiful evening however was lost to the men of Weiss. Ken and Yohji went on a mission the others refused. Omi had finals to study for and Aya wanted nothing to do with it if there was no mention of Takatori.

Yohji took the mission because he didn't want Ken to kill on such a beautiful night. Ken took the mission because he didn't want Yohji to go alone. . .again.

They executed the assassination as planned. Ken assassinated the second-in-command of an illegal brothel, that abused the men and women forced to work there; while Yohji went after the leader.

Ken went to the workers' rooms, his heart leaping to his throat at the lovely men and women that worked there; feeling sick at the boys and girls that stared at him with haunted eyes.

A little girl approached Ken. "Would you like the lights on or off, Sir?"

Ken felt his heart break in two. "Neither, you're free. You don't have to ask this anymore."

Her eyebrows furrowed slightly. "But Mama is sick and she needs the money." She paused and looked to him with wide 8-year-old eyes. "What's free?"

Ken felt tears in his eyes and led her to the Kritiker Unit responsible for Clean Up and Victim Services.

Yohji crept into the leader's office; thoroughly disgusted by the way he treated the people here. No one should have to work like this for money and no one should have to be abused because of his or her looks. His emotions clouded his judgment and he failed to notice the dark beast waiting for him. A blinding pain in his head was all he felt before he fell unconscious.

Ken waited at the meeting point and panicked. Yohji may have been late for a lot of things, but never for a Mission. He ran to search for his friend.

Yohji awoke blurrily to find his wrists bound to the bed. He struggled in his bonds and laughter met his ears.

"So, they sent a stunning creature such as yourself to kill me," a smooth voice said. "How fortunate I am to come upon you."

Yohji cursed and struggled. He tried to ignore the man's shirtless chest and handsome face. Such beauty was only a facade of evil.

"Ah, so you have spirit," the man said straddling Yohji, unzipping his jacket. With a dagger he cut Yohji's half-shirt down his sternum. "I love it when they have spirit. You're like me assassin. I see it in your eyes." He lifted Yohji's chin with the dagger. "Your skin is soft, well taken care of, but you are hard and experienced indeed." He gently caressed Yohji's cheek, staring into his eyes. "We're not that different. You kill people like me in a physical manner. I kill people the same way. . .physically, yet on so many other levels."

"Bastard!" Yohji gritted his teeth and struggled even more. He was chilled by the man's eyes.

Ken made his way to the leader's chamber and burst into the room to see a man leaning in for a kiss on his partner. He was about to charge, but the man held the dagger at Yohji's throat.

"Oh my. . .another Pretty," the man said trailing off, licking his lips. "You best stop or this Pretty's blood will stain my sheets."

"Let him go!" Ken's eyes were wide.

"Kill him Ken!" Yohji winced as the dagger dug into his neck.

The man leaned forward and roughly kissed Yohji. The youth nearly gagged, but he used his experience in such matters to get the dagger to fall. Yohji bucked up his hips and the man fell to the ground. Ken leapt and skewered the man.

"Let me finish him," Yohji said pulling at his bonds.

Ken wiped his bugnucks on the sheets and freed Yohji's wrists. He gasped slightly at the swift and violent way Yohji used his wire to finish off the man.

"Thank you Ken," Yohji said rewinding his wire and zipping his jacket.

"You're welcome."

They headed back home in silence. Ken sat at his window, staring up at the stars. He was worried about his friend, but he still dwelled on the memory of the children subjected to the brothel. He stood, walked to Yohji's room, and knocked softly on his door. He received no answer, but he entered anyway.

"Yotan?"

Yohji was curled into the corner, in his bathrobe, and wiped at his eyes before standing, facing away from Ken. "Hai?"

"What do you think will happen to those children?"

Yohji clenched his fists at his side, but relaxed and said in a soothing voice. "They'll be all right Ken. You helped them get a chance for a normal life. Their memories will be wiped of their experienced and they'll locate their families. Kritiker will place them in loving foster homes."

Ken couldn't help but turn and sigh. Yohji walked over to him, taking Ken into his arms. He rested his chin on Ken's shoulder, making sure his hair hid his eyes.

"No angsting Ken-kun," he said quietly. "You helped them. You saved them."

Ken leaned back and smiled softly. "You're right, as usual."

Yohji chuckled, but it was slightly strained. Ken blinked and turned to look at him, taking Yohji's hands into his own.

"Yotan, what's wrong?"

Yohji said quietly, "nothing."

Ken brushed his hair out of his eyes and his own eyes filled with concern. "You've been crying."

Yohji shook his head, "just something in my eye. I'll be fine in an hour or so."

Ken sat him down and hugged him. "You can tell me Yotan. You always give me encouragement and reassurance. Let me be there for you. I feel badly that you carry your burdens alone."

Yohji said softly, "the man back at the brothel. He said that he and I are alike. His eyes were so cold, yet his body so warm."

Ken looked into Yohji's eyes. "You're not like him. See yourself through my eyes. You're not him!"

Yohji hugged onto Ken, burying his face into Ken's neck. Ken absently rubbed his back, until Yohji looked to him once more.

"How can you even prove I'm not like him?" Yohji's eyes shined with tears.

Ken visibly paused, but then leaned forward to kiss Yohji.

Yohji's head whirled and the tenderness of the kiss stole his breath away. He absently deepened the kiss and pulled away looking to Ken questioningly.

"That's how I know," Ken said blushing with a small smile.

Yohji couldn't help but smile. "Stay with me tonight?"

Ken tilted his head in question; he knew they were both exhausted.

"I don't want to sleep alone," Yohji said quietly.

"Nor do I," Ken said shifting closer.

Yohji laid back and Ken curled against him, resting his head on his friend's chest. He listened to Yohji's heartbeat and drifted off to sleep. Yohji was the perfect body pillow. Yohji drowsily watched Ken until he rested his cheek against Ken's head.

"Oyasumi nasai Ken-kun," he mumbled before falling asleep.

**Author's Note**: Another little one-shot written while I was acting as the moral/emotional support for a friend that had jury duty. (Needless to say I was the only one who stuck with a person who was summoned and the cops at the court house wanted to find me a recliner to sit in. . .ugh, six and a half hours. But, at least I was productive.) Who knew that a lobby and uncomfortable chairs could induce such a fanfic?

This was written during Hour 6 of waiting for my friend after she requested I write a fluffy/angsty fic. Ken Ken's wish was Yohji's command. Anyway, please drop a review.


End file.
